Percabeth: Through The Years
by Eternal Pages Invisible Ink
Summary: An alternate universe where Annabeth and Percy have known each other since Kindergarden! It goes through the years of their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth  
Just an alternate universe where Percy and Annabeth have known each other since like a long time ago! Cuteness abound! BTW I'm going to put this into chapters so this is first of many.

Chapter One: Kindergarden  
As Percy walked over to his elementary school classroom he saw a little girl with blonde, princess curl hair in two pigtails. She had gray stormy eyes and wore a small pink skirt.  
As he sat down next to her, he smiled a goofy smile.  
"Hi! My names Percy! What's yours?" He asked as they all sat in a circle in the colorful classroom with the alphabet printed on the wall and numbers on the walls.  
"Annabeth." She said giggling.  
"What? Annabweth?" He said confused.  
"No, Annabeth!" She protested childishly.  
"Fine!" He said.  
"Fine, Seaweed Brain!" Said the childish Annabeth.  
"Why am I seaweed brain?" He said with a frown.  
"Because your head is full of Seaweed!" She said with her tongue out.  
"We'll-well your a wise girl!" He said with his tongue out back.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Play nice you two!" Said they're teacher.  
"Fine! But I still don't like you!" She said pouting.  
"Me neither!" He said turning away.

Then Percy started to finger paint later that day and Annabeth walked up to him.  
"What do you want Wise Girl?" He asked meanly.  
She frowned, then she smiled and put her hand on his finger paint and smeared her hand all over his face.  
"Hey!" He shouted smearing paint on her face back.  
She then smeared blue paint on his shirt and he smeared red paint on her skirt, then she started giggling and he started laughing back at her. Then they were sitting together and laughing as they smeared paint all over each other's faces.  
"What's this? And how'd you both get so messy?" Asked their teAcher extremely scared in tone.  
Annabeth laughed,  
"We're just finger painting!" She said as Percy giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 6th Grade

As Percy and Annabeth walked home from school, Annabeth looked at Percy with a smile.

"So...Seaweed Brain, want to go play some video games?" Annabeth asked with a smile, she wore a white blouse and still had those same gray eyes.

"Gladly wise girl." He said with that same sideways smile he always flashed her since Kindergarden.

Percy blushed however when he walked home seeing the other kids look at him with smiles and whispers, Annabeth never noticed that they always whispered about he and Annabeth being a 'thing', he blushed a little at the thought and then looked up as they reached his house.

Annabeth and him put their backpacks by the front door and ran upstairs to Percy's room.

As Percy turned on his Playstation he gave Annabetha controller.

"Ready Wise Girl?" He said as he started the game.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said as they started playing.

As the characters with guns marched on to kill each other in the map, Percy laughed as he found Annabeth and killed her on the game.

"You got me there Seaweed brain!" She said giggling as she looked for Percy on the map.

Finally Annabeth got back at Percy and killed him in the game a bunch of times. They both laughed as Annabeth tried covering Percy's eyes to make him 'not cheat'. The chuckled as she laughed and then she got up.

"Ok Seaweed brain, see you later then." She said and then she kissed him on the cheek.

Percy froze as he blushed.

As Annabeth rushed downs tar he looked as she left and held his cheek, stunned that she kissed his cheek and blushed again.

Annabeth's Pov

As Annabeth walked away from Percy's house she blushed. Even she herself couldn't believe that she kissed Percy Jackson on the cheek! I mean, they had been friends for years and she always kind of liked him and she got caught up in the moment and...

Oh, Percy must hate her now. She thought. I mean, who just kisses someone goodbye for no reason? They weren't French, not even in France, SOS he had no excuse, he probably didn't t want to hang around her anymore because she made their whole friends thing to serious and must've hated her for it.

She sat down on the telephone poll and started to sob a little as she put her face in her hands, as she started to cry a little a girl with black hair a blue electric eyes walked up to her.

"Why are you so deep in the dumps?" Said the girl as she helped Annabeth up.

"It's just, I kind of kissed this guy on the cheek and I just don't know and I don't think he'll like me anymore." She said sobbing a little.

The girl chuckled, obviously older and more familiar with guy trouble she laughed a little and handed her a tissue.

"It's ok, I'm sure he won't mind getting kissed by a pretty girl like yourself." She said as Annabeth smiled weakly.

"My names Thalia, Thalia Grace." She said smiling as she started walking with her.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." She said starting to not cry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 6th Grade Part Two

Percy's Pov

Percy sighed as he turned off his PS3, he was confused, was Annabeth and him friends? Or more? W're they a thing? Did he have to kiss her? This was all too confusing for a twelve year old boy, way TOO confusing.

I mean, he liked her, a lot, not to mention how great it felt when she kissed his cheek. He blushed and his face turned red.

Then he thought hard, he thought long about how he met her even in Kindergarden and always liked being around her. He had a deep feeling in his chest, his heart rate quickened, his palms were sweaty and he remembered him and Annabeth always being together.

He remembered Annabeth and him in a field one day, just acting like any seven year old would.

"Annabweth, look!" Said Percy pointing at a bug on a small purple.

"I said you shouldn't call me Annabweth Pwerseus!" She mocked.

"Don't call me Pwerseus!" He said pointing at the bug.

"See? Isn't it cool?" He said with a smile looking at it.

"It Is! Wanna get a picture?" She said holding up a small camera.

"Ok!" He said as she took a picture of the bug. Then she let it crawl on her fingers and let it fly away and she plucked it from the ground.

She gave it to him with a smile.

"Keep it! Then you'll always remember how great best friends we were Pwerseus." She mocked as Percy took it and putout in his pocket.

"Whatever Annabweth!" He mocked back and she lunged at him and he tumbled down the field giggling.

Maybe he did have a crush on her. He pulled out his phone and looked up Annabeth's contact and sighed, he looked at her smiling face as she gave a piece sign with a grin. Her blonde princess curls as pretty as ever, her gray stormy eyes looking serious, but welcoming too. He instantly felt at home seeing her face, then he clicked on his phone and began to text her.

'Hi' he began with a weak smile.

'Hi' she replied, he jumped at hearing her text tone.

'Um...What R U Doing?' He texted back, anxiously waiting her text back.

'Nothinh much, just hangin around. How about you?' She texted back.

Gah! Why hadn't he done this on the phone? Was she angry? Angry that he didn't kiss her back? Or sad? He couldn't know, he was such an idiot for just standing around like and idiot and doing nothing after she kissed him.

He then looked at his phone.

'Um...I think I like U.'

She didn't reply after a long while. The silence was killing him, he couldn't believe what he had just done, not at all he was a pure idiot. Why had he Done that. As he started banging his head on his headboard his cellphone started to go off.

He looked at the screen again.

'I think I like U 2.'

Percy blushed when he saw the phone screen.

Annabeth Pov

As Annabeth sat down on a bench in the park with Thalia, Thalia grinned as she saw her tale out some books and start reading.

"You know, I bet none of those books are going to tell you anything about talking to boys." She said tapping her shoulder.

"Very funny Thalia." She said sarcastically.

"Look, were both friends here right? So lets be calm about this and talk, because of all things, you need help in talking to boys, Ms. Bookworm." She said taking the book away.

"Hey! I was reading!" She protested.

"First of all, you need to stop hiding behind that hair missy." She said pulling back Annabeth's blonde locks behind her ears with a smile.

"I don't see how this is-" she started but Thalia then proceeded to pull out pink lipstick.

"Wait, no, Thalia please!" Annabeth protests but Thalia then held her down long enough to put the lipstick on.

"Appearing pretty makes you look kissable, boys like a cute girl you know." Thalia said with a cocky smirk, then she pulled out a makeup kit.

"Now hold still!" She said as Annabeth started to panic.

"Told you, you look pretty and attractive." Said Thalia as Annabeth came out of her bedroom's bathroom. She know had small owl earrings, her blonde hair went wavy down her neck, cascading in golden strands she also had a pink skirt and white sweater on, with an Owl necklace as well.

"I feel like a Barbie doll." She said angrily.

"Aw, but you look like something and guy would have a crush on." She said with a smile.

Annabeth sighed and just took the older girls advice.

Annabeth's phone then went on, Thalia looked at it and smiled.

"It's a text from your boyfriend." She said holding it up.

'Hi'.

Annabeth nearly choked at seeing the text, maybe he was after all not mad at her.

"Be careful at what you say." Said Thalia.

Annabeth punched her arm playfully, then she began to text him back with a shy expression on her face.

'Hi' she replied.

'Um...what are you doin?' He asked.

'Nothin much, just hangin around, how about you?' Se texted back.

She anxiously awaited Percy's reply, when her phone went off, she looked at it.

'Um...I think I like U.' He texted her.

"What does it say?"'asked Thalia.

"Nothing!" She said pulling it away from Thalia's grasp until Thalia Grabbed it from Annabeth's hands.

"Oh my god! Aren't you the beloved one all the boys chase after?" Mocked Thalia.

"Shut up!" Shouted Annabeth grabbing the phone back and then deciding what to text back.

She decided to be completely honest, because Percy, with his goofy smile and shaggy black hair, seaweed brain and sea green eyes, had even her crush for a long time.

'I think I like U 2.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey people's in Internet land! Black Angels here! And as some of my well...long term readers who have read some of my more successful fanfiction know, I haven't been writing a lot lately, I think Im getting lazy at my fics, so I need to have feedback, hate it, love it, I don't care! Any feedback because of some small detail is well appreciated! Gracias-BA13

Chapter 4: Seventh Grade

As Percy sat up in his clubhouse, he laid there, just staring up at the branches of the trees the envelopes the small little wooden tree house he and Annabeth built when they were in fourth grade.

God, fourth grade, when they were still friends, when they didn't have to worry about relationships, or kissing, or crushes or tests.

He sighed as he repeatedly thudded his head to the tree house floor, he wished he had a dad, whoever or wherever he was to tell him about girls, and the only and ONLY time he actually had the nerve to talk to her was a few months prior to today.

(FLASHBACK A FEW MONTHS PRIOR)

As Percy started to unpack the groceries he and his mom had bought, he had started to speak.

"U-um...mom?" He started.

"Yeah hun?" Sally Jackson replied as she started to put milk in the fridge.

No going back now, he though.

"U-um...h-how do you ask a girl out?" He asked weakly.

Sally didn't reply after a short while, then, a little shocked she started to speak.

"U-um I...well..Percy...when a man and a woman love each other very much.." She started off.

"No! Um...you know what mom I think I'll just look it up online.." He said turning away, blushing.

And looking things up online didn't end well either, since when did being thirteen SUCK?

Percy thumped his head on the treehouse floor one last time before he heard someone knock at the treehouse door.

He sighed.

"I'll be right there mom-" he said getting up but then, Annabeth emerged from the door with a smile.

"I'm not your mom." She said with a smile.

"I noticed...Annabweth." He said mockingly, reminding her of his former miss pronunciation in Kindergarden.

"Yeah, sure, Pwerseus, with that seaweed brain I expected something better." She replied back, she laughed and he did too as she lay down next to them and saw the blue sky.

Percy felt Annabeth's hand on his own and he blushed, pulling away he started to apologize.

"Oh! S-sorry Annabeth I-" he started but Annabeth just smiled and grabbed his hand and he let her.

"No need to say sorry, Seaweed Brain." She said laughing.

"None at all huh." He said getting a little closer to Annabeth.

Then, the sky started to get cloudy, the sky then started to get gray and dark.

"It's going to rain, want to go in?" Asked Percy.

"You know what seaweed brain? In Japan, couples actually share a n umbrella, so all through the seats, you see two people walking hand in hand on the streets as it rained." She said as it started to drizzle.

"Really? So love's like an umbrella?" He said sitting up and Annabeth did the same.

"To protect you from the worst of things, I guess." She said with a smile.

"You guess?" He asked holding up and umbrella.

Annabeth looked at it and smiled, then she laughed as he opened it in the treehouse as it started to rain heavily.

As the two got under the umbrella, and Annabeth got close to Percy, this was the closest there faces had been since Annabeth had kissed him on the cheek in 6th Grade.

Percy looked into her eyes, her beautiful, stormy and untamable eyes she looked into his, his green, majestic and sea like eyes.

Finally, he leaned in and his lips met hers, his heart rate quickened, he felt like his heart was a stampede of elephants while she put his arms around his neck.

Wait...was he supposed to do something? His arms just hung there lifelessly. So he put his arms around her back and they stopped.

The kiss was like magic, like someone had just smacked his face Annabeth had always given him jog whenever she was just around, this was like pure, amazing joy that made Percy feel like a million bucks.

"You're a good kisser." She said with a smile, he blushed and her arms dropped and his followed.

She took her hand in his and then they walked back to the house as it rained, under they're umbrella holding hands as Percy and Annabeth both speed a deep, tomato red blush.


End file.
